


Answer For Your Words

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: modern day college au; when Hamilton calls Jefferson a wanker in front the student governing body, Jefferson demands an apology. Hamilton's apology is, well, Hamilton-esque.





	Answer For Your Words

"He called me a wanker! A British term! An offensive term! In front of the entire student governing body!"

Jefferson was angry.

Hamilton was called upon to apologise.

Hamilton showed up to the next meeting with a long essay prepared which referenced over fifty sources that showed masturbation was not only perfectly healthy but had health benefits.

He called out John Kellogg who invented corn flakes to try and prevent masturbation as a misogynist who believed that mental excitement and physical labour should be avoided during menstruation. 

He praised Jocelyn Elders, the first African-American, and only second woman, to serve as surgeon general of the United States, who was fired for her outspoken but progressive views on reproductive rights, safe sex, and in particular that masturbation as a natural and common expression of sexuality that was free of the risk of disease and unwanted pregnancy. She had spoken truly and been punished for it. Surely that she was a woman played into this? Surely because she was African-American she was judged more harshly? 

In short, Hamilton said, after two hours and fifteen minutes, masturbation should not be thought of as a bad thing, and so being called a masturbator could not be a bad thing either. In fact he was proud to proclaim himself as a "wanker", which while a British term, had a rather less clinical ring than "masturbator", but if Jefferson preferred to be referred to that way, that was a choice Hamilton would respect.

Unless Jefferson thought masturbation was bad? Unless Jefferson was going to deny ever having masturbated? Because Hamilton had some anecdotes about both his own life and Jefferson's that he would gladly share.

Desperate for the meeting to be over, the chair begged Jefferson to accept Hamilton's "apology".

Just as desperate to leave, and worried that Hamilton would share what he'd seen that night he'd burst into Jefferson's dorm room unannounced, Jefferson reluctantly conceded.


End file.
